


Moogle Double-Knit Blanket Square

by xnera



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnera/pseuds/xnera
Summary: This is a double-knit blanket square, completely designed and knit by xnera. It took 6 hours and 20 minutes to knit.





	Moogle Double-Knit Blanket Square

**Moogle Blanket Square by xnera**

Front:

Back:


End file.
